


Shiver and Sigh

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones get into a chill situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver and Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for buckleup_meme. Posted here: http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/5309.html?thread=383677#t383677

"Shit." Bones clapped his hands and stomped his feet. Clumps of snow fell off him and shattered on the cave floor. Jim pushed his hood back and peered into the cave.

"I don't like this," Jim said hesitantly. "Anything could be hiding in there."

"I'm not going back outside," Bones grumped, wrapping his arms around himself. "It's bad enough we got run out of the stupid village, but they took our communicators too. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Bones. I thought she was interested," Jim grumbled back, irritated that Bones kept bringing that up. "Showing up at my door in the dead of night in her nightie. That means something completely different in their culture, apparently." He reached under the heavy woolen coat he had managed to grab and pulled out the Starfleet regulation flashlight. He snapped it on and peered into the darkness. "Stick close to me, Bones," Jim ordered.

"Why? So you can seduce me and get run out of a godforsaken cave now? Villages too easy for you?" Bones growled.

"Bones, shut up," Jim whined. "I said I was sorry, okay? Will you just take my fucking coat already?" Jim hadn't realised the extent to which Bones could be pissy. Apparently it reached as far as putting himself into the clutches of hypothermia to get his point across. Jim removed his coat and threw it at Bones. It hit Bones in the face and the doctor grimaced before picking it up and tugging it over his shoulders. "You are so stubborn sometimes," Jim muttered under his breath as they moved further into the cave, away from the howling winter winds.

"Sorry," Bones snapped. "I didn't exactly have time to put on a coat. They barely let me put my uniform back on. Something about my commanding officer seducing the village high priestess."

Jim cast a glance at his CMO. Bones scowled at him.

"No, I'm not suffering from hypothermia yet. I'm just really fucking cold. And I really, really fucking hate cold weather," Bones said with a violent shiver.

"Put the hood up," Jim suggested, doing his best to ignore the way his breath clouded in the air.

"I know, Captain," Bones practically snarled. Jim narrowed his eyes.

"You are so pissy when you don't get your beauty rest," Jim murmured. "Jesus fucking christ."

"And who's fault is that?" Bones muttered back. Jim took a step and his leg slid out from under him. He went down with a short yelp of surprise, and landed roughly on his side. "Jim!" Bones crouched beside him.

"I'm fine. It's just a patch of ice," Jim said, wincing. He got to his feet, shaking.

"You're shivering," Bones said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jim said, clenching his jaw to keep his teeth from clacking together. The anger seemed to deflate out of Bones. "I am wearing a few shirts, and I managed to grab a blanket before they kicked us out. But that's it. Nothing to start a fire with, nothing to hail Enterprise. We're stuck here until someone finds us."

"And we can't go anywhere till the storm clears," Bones finished for him. Jim nodded. Bones leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. "I say," he started, "we get some sleep. If we're not going anywhere fast."

Jim cast a wary eye towards the depths of the cave. "One of us should be awake. I don't like this cave," Jim said.

"We'll rotate watches then," Bones grumbled. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"You're being difficult," Jim shot back pleasantly. He unfolded the blanket from his pack and wrapped it around his shoulders, dropping to the ground next to Bones. "I'll take first watch. Get some sleep."

Bones didn't need to be told twice. He nodded off instantly, chin sinking into his chest, the hood falling over his forehead as he slept. Jim watched him, listening to the wind howling outside the cave and keeping his ears alert for any sound coming from inside the cave.

The only sound started up a few moments later, when Bones started shaking. His short, frozen breaths panted out between his teeth in his sleep. Jim grabbed Bones' shoulder. "Hey, Bones, wake up," Jim ordered. Bones climbed out of sleep groggily, blinking at Jim. "Bones, take the jacket off and put it on backwards," Jim said. Bones didn't even question the order.

As Bones was sliding his arms into the sleeves, Jim opened the blanket around him and drew his knees up, shifting until he pulled Bones back against him, back to chest. He wrapped the blanket around both of them before stuffing his hands into the coat sleeves after Bones' arms. Bones' shivers shook Jim's entire body. He drew his legs up around Bones closer, trying to soothe away the full-body quakes with his warmth. Bones had allowed the hood to flop over their heads. Jim leaned close and pressed his face to Bones' chilled neck, breathing across Bones' skin.

"Jim," Bones whispered, as if scared to break the small cocoon of warmth Jim had created.

"Hmm?" Jim hummed into Bones' throat.

"I uh, didn't meant to yell at you," Bones said, fidgeting. "I'm sorry. I just really hate the cold."

"I know," Jim said easily. "Just relax. We'll be out of here before you know it." Bones shivered again, but it wasn't from the cold. In fact, it seemed to be getting a lot warmer in their makeshift shelter. "Bones, you all right?"

Bones' hands shifted in the sleeves of the coat. " 'm fine," he mumbled. Jim couldn't help the smile creeping across his face.

"Oh really?" Jim whispered, purposefully letting his breath coast over Bones' ear. "Could it be that you're uncomfortable being this close to me?"

"Leave it, Jim," Bones warned. Jim twisted their hands in the sleeves, finding Bones' hands and slipping his fingers between Bones'. Bones grunted, settling back more firmly against Jim's chest. "All right. Maybe."

"You're radiating heat," Jim said. "We should have thought of this a while ago."

"Shut up, Jim."


End file.
